User talk:Azu-nyan
Re: Regarding Signatures I didn't know that, thank you. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 11:12, Saturday, 11 September 2010 EST Ohai I see you there. Check your inbox '< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:04, Tridi, 13 Vendémiaire CCXIX :o /me beats Locke up side the head with a trout! HA! :D <3 Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 03:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I know right? I have been in NPO. I have been looking for you on IRC actually but they all go "WHO IS THIS LOCKE!" :You should get on nao and query me (NascarAWAY) but im never away :p Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 03:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Aww :( But i wanna talk to you :P I havent talked to you since like invicta! haha Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 04:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations, your request for adminship has been approved. Welcome to the team! If you have any questions feel free to ask. Lol pie (talk • ) 19:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats, Locke~ :D Pikachurin Talk • 17:33, Tuesday, 12 October 2010 (ET) Congrats! -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:06, Wednesday, 13 October 2010 EST Thanks. Good catch on the Kolosjoki vandalism. :-) I think I shall be having a chat with ARES about this. :-p KingJarkko (talk • ) 00:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Useradmin Thanks for improving . I'm good at finding the complicated solution, but not the good one. :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 09:18, Friday, 15 October 2010 (ET) Template:Monaco I originally used blue because Monaco is blue (and the yellow looks meh), so is there a File:Nuvola apps important blue.svg‎? :P and I think it'll have to be changed to something more like once Oasis (is that the official name, or do they just call it Wikia?) is the only skin available, because I suppose there's no point in keeping it formatted for something that's not coming back, and stuff should be updated to look good (if that's possible) on the new skin, odious as it is. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:28, Friday, 15 October 2010 (ET) AWB So, that looks really useful for the stuff I do or am too lazy to do :P. How does it work? How much can you control it? I don't really trust automatic stuff like that :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 11:05, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET) :Coolness. I got it downloaded and can probably figure stuff out from the manual. My first run went pretty well :D [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 13:05, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET) Nation infobox Yet another question :P I'm trying to make it so the nation infobox displays totalpop, soldiers, and civilians correctly with any combination of the three (see here for combination tests). I got it working when missing totalpop, but I don't want to mess it up by trying to make it show when only soldiers or civilians, or totalpop and one of those, is specified. Could you do that? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:29, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET) :Also. I added new parameters to display link images like the one to the land map for moon and mars wonders, if the nation has them. Think that's a good addition? I also had another idea, more complicated and probably less useful :P. I was thinking I could put parameters for number of filled and max trade slots, upload the images for them, and put that display under the Connected Resources heading. What do you think? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:44, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET) ::Well, I can probably get it working then, it should be similar to how those test infoboxes are set up. I just need to make sure I do it right, since it'll be kinda complicated. I'll try later. Okay, I have both a space wonder and the trades thing displayed on my page. Obviously the trades thing would look better if I put it into the template itself, because then there wouldn't be an empty cell to the right of the "Connected Resources" heading (I couldn't figure out a way around that). So what do you think? Also, while I was looking at the template, I improved the environment stars part :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 04:10, Monday, 18 October 2010 (ET) :::Well I just went ahead and added it to the template :P I have to go for now, I'll be back soon to finish it up. How's it look? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:07, Sunday, 14 November 2010 (ET) ::::I think you misunderstood the point of some of what I did there. The trades parameter is for the number of trades currently active, and the slots parameter is the number of maximum slots (i.e. whether the nation has a harbor or not). That's also important to displaying the correct image. I made it require connected resources because that's what trade slots is relevant to - doesn't really make sense to put them elsewhere. My way doesn't take up very much more space than yours, too. So for now, I've reverted your edits. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:03, Monday, 15 November 2010 (ET) I apologize for the delayed response and for my assumptions. My OCD kinda takes control sometimes :P. I do see your point about making it always out of five slots now, and how the parameter name could be confusing. I prefer my way of displaying the image, though - trades is relevant to connected resources, and if they don't fill out that field, the image will go where the list of trades would have gone, so it's more neat. And yeah, the template is kind of monstrous. But the people who only do a couple fields are likely to be deleted soon anyway, and the people who put in more effort tend to stay around longer. Anyways, I've infobox|diff=374975&oldid=374945}} put the trade slots part back into your setup with the element of mine I mentioned above. In related news, after a lot of retardedness by me, I finally got around to 'fixing' the display of totalpop, civilians, and soldiers. infobox|diff=374945&oldid=374566}} Changes here. I'm not sure if that is even good anymore, I spent so long on it :P so does that look good? You can see my sandbox to see how it works with all combinations. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:50, Wednesday, 17 November 2010 (ET) See also Looks like messed up some things. For example, Category:Candidates for speedy deletion and the Democratic Order#Members. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:18, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET) Re: Verbal Warning Please refrain from being obnoxious, further warnings will result in... well, I don't know, but something you won't like. P: (: <3 Awards Question In Monster Hunter Tri, there is several awards. Among them is the Offline Award (Giant Crown) and the Online Award (King's Crown) My general question is, if you get a Gold Crown on a large monster, will you be unable to get the Giant Crown? Thank you for your time. Joa. :No, you'll get both. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 01:08, Saturday, 30 October 2010 (ET)' Re: CSS Try these in your user CSS. The first should remove it on all pages, the second only on your user page. div.toolbar {display:none !important;} body.page-User_Azu-nyan div.toolbar {display:none !important;} I don't think an individual page fix should go in site CSS, and it would probably be against the terms of use anyway. The way I got around this was moving my link table up several pixels to be above the toolbar. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 09:20, Monday, 1 November 2010 (ET) :Oh, okay. I don't know how you'd go about doing that, if you can. :S [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 08:12, Tuesday, 2 November 2010 (ET) Union of Empires Please see User talk:Michael von Preußen#UoE and User talk:KARLa#RE: UoE. You're probably more up to date on international stuff than I am, so would be in a better position to handle that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:03, Quartidi, 24 Brumaire CCXIX Headings Question Hey Azu-nyan. I was wondering if bolding a header aswell as linking another page in a header is okay. I thought it was against the Manual of Style but it wasn't very specific on it. thanks! RogalDorn (talk • ) 08:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) hey is there a way i can add a map of my nation land area also in the page but not in the boxes president brandon --President Brandon 18:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) hey do i got to make a new account if i dont want to be president brandon any more more like king Brandon P --President Brandon 08:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am Henry J Graham of Bastonge. I was wondering if you could do me a favor since I cant figure it out. In the alliance wiki for "Weveria", under the high council is "Bastonge". Would you be kind enough to link the two wikis so that when you click on the weveria link, itll bring you to bastonge's wiki? Templates Hmm, I need help creating a template ( for my user page :3 ). Would it be possible if you could help me out with it ? Sir Keshav IV (talk • ) 11:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates I was thinking of building a template for a bloc and for other stuff in my alliance. Another avenue for communications is fine, I'm on #cn-wiki. Sir Keshav IV (talk • ) 16:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Rules question Hello. I apologize if it is inappropriate for me to seek help here. Several months ago, I created a nation in the game. I have been trying to restore it, but I cannot remember the name. Is there any way I can get the nation back without knowing what the name was? If I can't, is it acceptable for me to create a new nation? 20:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. 19:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC)